I Don't Believe You
by urluvissuicide
Summary: Carly has a new friend that can expose Brenda to everyone in town.  She also wants Jax back, but doesn't know that he has already moved on. Secrets are being kept all over Port Charles and they are all itching to come out.
1. Realizations

As the sunlight slowly crept through the windows, Jasper Jax stirred from his sleep, he gently slipped his arms around the woman beside him. She let out a soft groan as he buried his face in her neck, taking in the scent of her hair and kissing her neck.

"Good morning to you, too," she giggled. He bit at her neck and jawline as he moved his naked body ontop of hers. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"No, that was lastnight," he grinned at her.

"Oh, okay," she laughed. "So what are you doing, then?"

"Coming back for more..." he playfully growled as he bit down on her earlobe and ran his fingers down her chest.

She felt his manhood harden against her thigh and groaned as she noticed the clock. "Jax, I gotta get ready for work,"

"Nooooo.." he groaned.

"Yes, I can't be late today, I have a million things to do in an eight hour shift,"

Jax simply looked at her and pouted his lip.

"Oh," she laughed. "Don't do that to me!"

He faked a sniffle, still pouting.

"Okay, let's compromise,"

"Awesome. I win. Sex...then you can get ready for work," he said, moving his lips back down to her neck.

"No...no...no..." she gently pushed him off of her and stood up. "Hot and rough shower sex," she grinned.

"Oh!" he jumped up to follow her. "Even better,"

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine," Carly greeted her friend as she entered the Metro Court, Joselyn was securely perched on her hip.

"Morning," Becca smiled, looking up from the front desk.

Carly had hired Becca as the Metro-Court's event planner. She handled the weddings, birthdays, and other parties that were thrown there. It didn't take long for the two women to become close to each other. In the past six months, they had become very good friends.

"Me!" Joselyn reached out her little hands for her.

"Hi sweet angel baby," Becca reached out and took her into her arms. "How are you, princess?"

Carly moved to take her coat off and hang it up. "Mercedes was running late, so she'll be here in a bit to take her up to Jax's office. Meanwhile, my little monster girl has been a terror all morning. She has been on my hip all morning, refusing to let me put her down, she threw her breakfast across the room, wouldn't let Morgan sit next to her in the car, you're lucky she's even letting you hold her."

"Well, that's because she loves her Auntie Becca, huh?" Becca grinned as Joselyn laid her head against her shoulder. "By the way, you have a cheerio in your hair," she grabbed a file off the counter and moved down the hall, towards her office.

"Of course I do!" Carly followed her, running her fingers through her hair, finally finding the cheerio. "Becca, I've said it a thousand times and I'll say it again, you look so good with a baby on your hip. You could have a little Morgan baby, it would be adorable!"

Becca sat at her desk, with Joselyn in her lap. She reached in her desk drawer for a pack of crayons that she kept there for her. "A Morgan baby? Really?" Becca looked at her friend, skeptical.

"Yes. I've already told you that you and Jason would make a great couple and beautiful babies,"

Becca laughed. "Aside from Jason not being my type, how do you suggest I do that? Just ask Sam if she'd be okay with stepping aside so I can have the man she is in love with and has been with for so long?"

"Well," Carly made a face. "Yeah, I guess that would be a problem,"

"Any other crazy things you'd like to say this morning?" Becca looked at her friend. She put Joselyn down, the baby waddled across the room, crayons in her hands and moved towards the coffee table.

"No. But, when I think of something, I'll let you know," Carly laughed, taking a piece of paper from Becca's hand and putting it on the table for Joselyn.

"Color!" Joselyn proudly smiled up at her mother, as she began scribbling across the paper.

"Yup, purple." Carly smiled back at her daughter. "So, what do we have going on today?"

"Well, I have atleast four couples coming in to book the ballroom for June weddings," Becca replied, typing something into her computer. She turned to her date planner on her desk, scanning over the day. "The Warner wedding is tomorrow, so there will be vendors and florists in and out all day. Then, I get to deal with Tracy Quartermaine at some point throughout the day. She's planning an 80th birthday party for Edward,"

Carly glanced at her watch. "Well, Olivia should be coming in by 9. She had a doctor's appointment this morning,"

"Yeah, but she's got her day pretty full with all the maintenance going on in the penthouses,"

"Well, if you do need help at any point, I'll be here until 3. I promised my niece Molly that I'd make it to her poetry reading. Other than that, I'm gonna be working on the new menus and doing inventory in the bar."

"I think I'll be okay," Becca leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms across her chest. "But, you can always take on Tracy, I won't mind,"

Carly made a face and faked a laugh. "Umm...yeah, not gonna happen," she moved to help Joselyn put her crayons back in the box. "But, I'm gonna get her up to Jax before Mercedes comes to get her,"

"Okay," Becca stood and planted a kiss on Joselyn's forehead. "Bye Princess. Have fun with your daddy,"

"Daddy!" Joselyn exclaimed. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" she chanted, waddling towards the door.

"Call me if you need me," Carly said, chasing after Joselyn.

* * *

"Daddy!" Joselyn exclaimed as she and Carly entered Jax's office. Jax looked up from the paperwork from his desk with a warm smile.

"Good morning, gorgeous," he stood from his desk and bent down to her level as she ran to him, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck.

"Me missed you!"

"I bet I missed you more," he gently rubbed her back as she hugged him.

"Mercedes is running late this morning," Carly explained. "She's on her way to pick Joselyn up. In the meantime, someone insisted that she get to see her daddy,"

"Really? Who wanted to see daddy?" Jax tickled her.

"Me!" Joselyn giggled. "My daddy!"

Carly smiled. Every time she saw Jax play with the daughter they shared, it only made her realize what she had given up when she divorced him. Lately, she had come to many realizations.

She realized how good he always was to her, always looking past the usual stupid things that she did. She tested his love and his patience so many times, but he had always stood by her. Yet, she threw him away just because she had felt threatened by Brenda's return. She knew Jax would have helped anyone the same way he did Brenda.

Jax had pledged his undying love to Carly over and over again, but she still let jealousy get in the way and kill their relationship. She reaized just how stupid she really was to let him go. Yet, she was too afraid to admit any of this to him.

"Carly-"

Carly shook herself out of her thoughts and forced a smile. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" Jax raised an eyebrow, as he placed Joselyn back down on her own two feet. She ran toward the toy box he had in the corner of his office for her.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Mr. Jacks," his secretary called over the intercom in his office. "Your mother is on line 3,"

"Alright, thanks Jessica," he responded.

"I gotta get back downstairs to get busy on the menus," Carly said, moving to pick Joselyn up. "Mercedes should be here any minute, anyway,"

"Okay, I'll see you around throughout the day, I'm sure," Jax replied, "And you.." he smiled, gently poking at Joselyn. "Be a good girl, okay?"

"I will!" she giggled.

Jax planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled. "I love you, princess,"

"Wuv you daddy!"

"Give Lady Jane my best," Carly smiled, before she and Joselyn made their way out the door.

Jax sat back down on his desk and turned on the speaker-phone. "Hi mom," he said, noticing the blinking alert on his cell phone, telling him he had a new text message.

"Good morning, my son," Jane's voice came over the speaker. "How are things?"

_**I miss every inch of you so much already. Dinner at my place? Followed by dessert in my bed...hehe.**_

Jax grinned as he read the text message. "Things are excellent,"

"Oh really? What's new?"

"Well...I have good news,"

"Oh!" he could hear the excitement in her voice. "Are you and Carly back together?"

"No," he sighed. "But, I've met someone..."


	2. Chapter 2

Becca stood on the pier, staring at the ships coming in and out of the docks. She was exhausted from the day she had. Not only had she had a packed schedule, but she had also had to deal with Tracy Quartermaine.

She loved stopping by the pier, the salty smell of the water somehow relaxed her. The breeze that came across the crisp April air was invigorating.

"You haven't left town yet?" she heard a voice behind her. She turned to see Brenda Barrett Corinthos.

"Nope," she turned back toward the water. "I don't plan on it either,"

"Becca, what is it that you want?"

"Brenda, I don't want anything. I didn't move here because of you!" Becca snapped. "I moved here for a great job! I could care less about what happened in your past,"

"You and I both know that you're just dying to spill the beans about me,"

Becca groaned and turned to leave.

"Yeah, run away like you always have," Brenda snarled.

Becca turned on her heel, "Brenda, I'm in no hurry to tell anyone anything about what I know. You just have a guilty conscience. For someone who doesn't want me to tell, you sure as hell keep pushing me to do so,"

* * *

Carly sighed, throwing herself onto her couch. Happy that she had finally gotten Joselyn bathed and tucked into bed.

"You okay, mom?" Morgan looked up from his homework.

"Yeah, sweetie, I'm fine." she smiled. "Just tired, your sister has been a bear all day,"

"I know," he laughed. "She got really mad at me when I tried to sit next to her at dinner,"

"I know!" Carly made a face. "What is up with that! She's been doing that to you for a couple days now,"

"I dunno. It might come from the fact that she's so spoiled,"

"Spoiled? Noo...of course not," Carly grinned.

Morgan laughed as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," he jumped up.

"Good, cause I wasn't about to get up," she sighed, stretching her legs across the couch. Morgan came back into the room with Sonny behind him.

"Hey," Sonny smiled.

"Hi," Carly responded. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothin," he sighed. "I was coming back from the restaurant, so I just figured I'd stop by,"

"For no reason?"

"Well, I do need to give this to Morgan," he grinned, pulling an envelope out of his coat pocket and handing it to Morgan.

Morgan's eyes lit up and he ripped it open. "Yankees season pass! Thanks dad!"

"You're welcome, buddy," Sonny smiled as Morgan embraced him in a hug. "You didn't think I'd forget this year, did you?"

"Well, I know you've been kinda busy with Brenda, but I'm glad you didn't forget. The first game is Saturday. You're taking me and Michael, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Me and Brenda will pick you up around 4,"

"Morgan, honey...why don't you head upstairs and start getting ready for bed?" Carly stood up and started clearing Joselyn's toys off the coffee table.

"Okay. Goodnight dad. Thanks again." Morgan hugged his father once more and dashed up the stairs.

"Keep it down! Don't wake your sister or I'll have to brutally hurt you!" Carly called after him, then turned back to Sonny. "Well, I'm trying my best to keep my mouth shut, but I don't think I can,"

"What are you talking about?" Sonny raised an eyebrow.

Carly tossed a handful of toys into Joselyn's toy box in the corner. "Sonny, the boys look forward to the time they get with you, especially the baseball games. Why are you taking Brenda?"

"Because Brenda enjoys spending time with the boys too," he replied. "I should have known that you would make a big deal about it,"

"I'm not making a big deal!" She replied. "I'm just letting you know that it's not fair to them!"

"How is it not fair?"

"They want to spend time with YOU their FATHER, not your wife,"

"They'll be spending time with me, but Brenda will be there too,"

"Yeah, and she'll be taking every ounce of your attention with whatever she decides to whine about for the moment,"

"Oh my god," he rolled his eyes. "When are you gonna get over your jealousy?"

"Jealousy?" she laughed. "Oh yeah! I'm soooooo jealous of Brenda!"

"I'm done," he turned to leave. "If you want to argue, call your other ex-husband. Have a good night,"

* * *

Jax let out a gentle groan and stirred from his sleep, feeling the gentle brush of her fingertips against his cheek.

"Hi..." she smiled softly, as she sat next to him. "You just dropping by for evening naps on my couch now-a-days?"

"Sorry, I had an exhausting day and came over a little early, I hope you don't mind," he said, tangling his fingers around hers.

"No, not at all," she kicked off her heels as he looped his arm around her and pulled her down next to him. "It was actually pretty nice to come home and find you cuddled up on my couch.."

"Where've you been? Everything okay?" he asked, noticing the clock on the wall. She was nearly an hour late.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I had to stop by the pharmacy and I stopped and grabbed some chinese for dinner,"

"But, what if I just want you for dinner?" he smirked, running his fingers up her skirt and toward the inside of her thigh.

She giggled and moved his hand. Planting a kiss on his lips, she stood up. "As great as that sounds. I'm starving,"

Jax stood up and followed her into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a gentle row of kisses down her neck, as she poured them both a glass of wine.

She pulled herself up to sit on the counter, wrapping her legs around his waist. She fed him from the pair of chop-sticks in her hand, then took a bite herself. Jax simply smiled as he chewed. This was certainly his idea of a picture perfect night.

* * *

The next morning, Jax sat in his office, going over paperwork from various inspections that were taking place in the hotel later in the day. There was a soft knock on the door and Carly peeked her head in. "Hey..." he grinned.

"Good morning," she entered the room with a bright smile, carrying two cups of coffee.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's great," she handed him one of the cups in her hand. "A shot of expresso and two creamers, just how you like it,"

Jax smiled and took a sip. "Thanks, I definetely needed this. I was running a little late this morning,"

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Ready for the big inspection today?"

"Yeah, I think so," he replied, stacking the paperwork on his desk into a neat pile. "The construction foreman should be here around ten,"

"I'm so excited for the new ball-room!" she squealed.

"I think it was a great idea for Becca to suggest a whole new floor for just weddings and events. I think it will definetely bring in a lot of business,"

"Me too,"

"How's my little princess this morning?"

"She's great," Carly smiled, glancing at her cell phone. "This morning, she decided that pancakes are better worn on her head than eaten,"

Jax chuckled. "Silly girl. I can't wait to have her tonight. I got her some new toys that she's gonna love,"

Before Carly could say anything, the door opened and Olivia Falconeri entered the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt...but it's important,"

"What is it?" Jax asked.

"I need one of you to head downstairs and help Becca out. She's not looking too good this morning, been puking since she got here, and Tracy Quartermaine is down there being completely impossible," she rested a hand on her hip. "I tried helping her deal with her, but she just won't let up. It'd be better if one of you handled her,"

"I'll head down and take care of it," Carly stood up and glanced a smile at Jax. "I'll see you later. Mercedes will have Joselyn here around 5,"

"Okay, thanks," Jax stood from his desk as she left the room, closing the door behind her. "Olivia, what's going on with Becca?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I heard the stomach flu's going around, though,"


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, when they said they were calling in the brains of the operation, I thought they would atleast call in a fully functioning one,"

"Good morning to you, too, Tracy," Carly forced a smile as she entered Becca's office.

"Where's Jax? I'd much rather deal with him," Tracy Quartermaine crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's busy. What's the problem?"

"Tracy thinks that we need to supply her with an open bar for Edward's birthday party, free of charge, " Becca replied, looking up from her desk. Carly instantly noticed how pale she was.

Carly made a face. " Tracy, why would we do that?"

"Because my father has been a pillar of this community for years and after stealing his great-grandson from him, the least you could do is supply him with an open bar,"

"Tracy, it's not happening, sorry."

"Listen you blonde headed nit-wit! I'm not paying any obscene amount for an open bar!"

"We charge $4,750 for an open bar," Carly responded. "Take it or leave it."

"I'm not paying that!"

"Then, you won't have an open bar," Carly smiled. "Can we do anything else for you?"

Tracy grabbed her purse and smirked. "Carly, kiss my ass. Let Jax know he will be hearing from me, I'm sure he will agree with me,"

"Will do!" Carly rolled her eyes. "Have a fantastic day!"

Tracy slammed the door behind her.

"She's impossible," Becca leaned back in her chair, resting her head against her fist.

"You okay?"

"Much better now that she's gone,"

"Go,"

"What?"

"Olivia says that you've been puking since you got here," Carly sat down in a chair across from her. "Go to the hospital,"

"I'm fine,"

"No..you're not fine. You look like hell,"

"Gee, thanks,"

"Becca, come on...don't fight me on this. Just go see a doctor, then go home ...get some rest..."

Becca sighed. "I have so many clients coming in today, Carly. I can't just stick you with them,"

"I'll handle it,"

Becca raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"Who do you think did this job before you came along? Although, I didn't do it very well, I still did it," she stood up and held her hand out. "Give me your appointment book,"

Becca gave up fighting and handed it to her, "Call me if you need me," she stood up and grabbed her purse.

"I will," Carly moved to sit behind the desk.

"Try not to screw it all up," Becca smirked as she left the room. She leaned up against the doorway and took a breath, fighting off the nausea.

* * *

"Hey, Bec-" Jax entered Becca's office and stopped himself when he noticed Carly behind the desk, typing on the computer and holding the phone between her shoulder and chin. She looked up at Jax and motioned for him to come in.

Jax quietly took a seat across from her. Carly ended her phone call and placed the phone on the reciever.

"Okay, first thing's first, we don't pay Becca enough. This job sucks..." she joked. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just popped in to see if Becca was okay,"

"I don't know," she looked up at the clock. "I sent her home about an hour ago, I told her she should go to the hospital, she wasn't looking good at all,"

"Oh," he sighed. "Well, I hope she didn't manage to get anyone else sick while she was here,"

"Me too," she turned away from the computer and looked at him. "So, we still on for tonight?"

"Actually, I need to talk to you about that,"

Carly frowned. "Jax!"

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically, "Listen, you know how much I love having dinner with you and the kids, I just can't tonight. The foreman for the new construction in the hotel is leaving tomorrow, he only has time to go over the blueprints tonight,"

"Oh.." she sighed, "I get it,"

"Look, tomorrow's Saturday. How about we meet up at the park? We can have a picnic lunch,  
Josslyn can play and Morgan can show me his new skateboard tricks,"

Carly's frown immediatly turned into a smile. "Sure. That'll be great,"

"I'll give you a call around noon," he stood and moved towards the door. "Give the kids my love. I'll see you guys tomorrow,"

* * *

"Okay, sweetheart, that's fine. There's cash in the top drawer by the front door. Make sure you tip the guy when he drops off the pizza, okay?" Carly spoke to Morgan on the phone as she walked in the door of Kelly's. "Tell Michael I'm just picking up me and Joselyn's food from Kelly's and I'll be on my way. If he sends Mercedes home early, please keep an eye on your sister, don't let her drag out all her toys while you guys play video games, like you did last time. I mean it, I've had a long day...you guy's will be lugging all her junk upstairs this time, not me. Okay, okay. I'll be there in a bit," Carly hung the phone up and shoved it in her pocket as Mike laid the brown bag of take out on the counter.

"Hey beautiful," Mike smiled. "Long day?"

"Oh, you have no idea," Carly sighed, handing him cash for her food.

"I threw some chocolate chip cookies in there for the kiddos, fresh out of the oven,"

"Aw, thanks Mike. The boys love your cookies...and Joselyn, well, she's having a growth spurt so she's eating anything in sight," she giggled.

"Ya know," he handed change back to her. "Jax brought her in here the other day for ice cream, she sure has gotten big. Such a beautiful little girl,"

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Sonny said he's taking the boys to the opening Yankees game?"

"Yeah, apparently it's next Wednesday, Morgan's about to explode with excitement. He looks forward to his season passes every year,"

"That's great. Sonny got me a pass too, wants me to join them for a few games,"

"Aw, Mike, that will be so good for them," Carly smiled. "They sure have missed spending quality time with you and Sonny,"

"Well, maybe that's because their mother finds every excuse she possibly can to keep them from their father," Carly rolled her eyes, hearing the familiar snotty voice behind her. She turned and made a face.

"Really, Brenda? Do we have to have this argument again?"

"What argument is that?" Brenda snarled, crossing her arms.

Carly grabbed her bag off the counter and smiled at Mike. "I'll see you later, Mike. I'll give the boys your love." She turned and faced Brenda. "My children, cannot stand you. They choose not to spend time with Sonny, because every time they try, you invite yourself to come along,"

"Oh really? Why haven't they mentioned that they don't want me around then?"

"Brenda, believe it or not, my kid's weren't raised to purposely set out to hurt people's feelings. They keep their mouths shut...to save Sonny grief,"

"Save Sonny grief?"

Carly sighed. "Brenda, I don't have time for this. I'm going home to my children now," she turned to walk away.

"Run away...like you always do when you make an incredibly stupid remark and have nothing to back it up!" Brenda called after her.

Carly turned on her heel. "Brenda, you know what you remind me of? A chihuahua. You're just a tiny bitch chihuahua that has this tiny, whiney little bark and never shuts up. If I were you, I'd shut up...before, a big bad rotweiller comes and snaps your neck,"

"Oh, now you're threatening me?"

Carly simply laughed and turned to walk out the door. "Keep barking, little doggie."

* * *

Jax leaned against the wall of the elevator, loosening his tie, he reached into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone. Powering it on, he realized just how long he had been with the contractor for the hotel. Over three hours, now he was fighting a headache. A gentle smile formed on his lips when the elevator doors opened.

He made his way to the only thing that he knew would make him feel better. He pulled his keys from his pocket, letting himself into her apartment, knowing that she would be asleep at this hour.

Instead, he found only the glow of the tv on. She was buddled up on the couch, cat in her lap, and a cup of tea in her hands.

He slipped off his jacket and hung it up. He made his way over the couch and smiled, "Hey gorgeous,"

She jumped and looked behind her. "FUCK!"

"Sorry," he chuckled, moving to sit next to her.

"They call it a horror movie for a reason, jerk..." she said, playfully slugging him in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" he chuckled. "You're stronger than you look," he rested his head on the back of the couch and sighed.

"Yeah, I know," she said, moving her cat off her lap and turning towards him. "Didn't you have your big meeting tonight? How'd it go?"

"It was time consuming, but it went pretty well. As soon as the permits are all processed we can get started,"

"Awesome,"

"I had some soup sent over to you," he rested a hand on her thigh as she ran the back of her hand against his cheek.

"Yeah, I got it," she smiled. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome. How you feelin', princess?"

"I'm fine," she smiled.

"Ya know..I gotta confess to something.."

"What?" she stood up and folded the blanket that she had been bundled up in.

"Come here..." he reached for her hands and lead her to sit on the coffee table.

"Jax," she looked at him, confused. "You're scaring me,"

"Becca, when I found out you were sick today...I realized something,"

"What?"

"I'm in love with you,"

"Wow..." her eyes widened. "Jax..."


	4. Chapter 4

"My god...she's so stinkin' cute," Lulu Spencer smiled, as her cousin Carly returned to the room after taking Joselyn to bed.

"Ya know," Carly said, grabbing her soda can off the table. "I don't remember my boys ever being this much of a handful,"

Lulu giggled. "Yeah, she's definetely got some energy,"

"Did you see that fit!" Carly sat back on the couch. "I'm gonna have to talk to Jax. We both gotta stop giving into her when she throws one of her fits,"

Lulu laughed heartily. "Oh please!"

"What's so funny?" Carly giggled along with her.

"Seriously, Carly, the two of you have that kid so spoiled. Niether one of you know how to tell her 'no'."

"Well, she's only 2! She's our baby! Plus, how can anyone say 'no' to that...precious face?"

"You're right, but...I have a step mother that was the baby of the family...and she was spoiled rotten,"

Carly grimaced. "Ouch. I get your point. I don't want Joselyn to turn into Tracy, that's for sure. We're going to the park with Jax tomorrow, I'm just gonna have to bring it up and we can discuss it. It'll do no good for me to tell her 'no' here, but her to go with him and get a 'yes',"

"I haven't seen Jax in a few weeks. How is he?"

"I think he's good," Carly pulled her feet up behind her.

"Think?"

"Yeah, I mean, he doesn't really talk to me," she sighed. "Since the divorce, Joselyn's cancer scare, the stupid custody battle. I think I may have stretched him far beyond his limit,"

"I'm sure you stretched him further than that before any of that even happened," Lulu teased.

"Oh, shutup,"

"You seem so sad when you talk about him..."

Carly made a face. "Well, I am sad, just...feel stupid, ya know?"

"Why? Because you divorced him?"

"Yes, but because of everything. I mean look at him, he's single...and he's not all over Brenda like I thought he would be. I was so stupid for being so jealous and judgemental about him helping her,"

"Yeah, I see what you're saying. But, he did lie to you,"

"Only because he knew I was gonna be a bitch and over-react about him helping her,"

Lulu sighed. "You're probably right,"

"I need to start thinking things through more clearly before I just act out, ya know?"

Lulu tried her hardest not to laugh. "Carly, people have been telling you that for years,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Carly rolled her eyes. "Shutup. How's the love life?"

Jax followed as Becca stood from the coffee table and went into the kitchen. She hadn't said anything since he admitted that he was in love with her. He watched as she went about organizing little things, wiping down things that were already clean. "Becca," he spoke softly.

Becca simply turned and looked at him, tears falling from her cheeks.

"Baby..." he moved around the counter and moved to cup her face in his hands, gently wiping tears away with his thumbs. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Jax," she sniffled. "It wasn't supposed to be like this,"

"Like what?"

"You weren't supposed to fall in love with me,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," she sighed, moving from his grasp and leaning against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest. "We were just supposed to have some fun, it's gone too far,"

"Becca, what the hell are you saying? You just wanna be fuck buddies?"

"Isn't that what we wanted?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"At first, yeah," he rubbed his temples. "When we started working on the hotel plans and had sex on my desk that night, yeah, it was just fun. We were supposed to just be friends with benefits, but-"

"But, it's gone too far," she finished his sentence.

"Are you saying that you have no feelings for me, whatsoever?"

"Jax..." she sighed, looking at him apologetically. "I just.."

Jax's face filled with hurt. "Fuck it," he said softly, shaking his head. He turned away from her so that she couldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes. "I'll see you on Monday," he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Jax!" she started after him.

Jax turned around and stopped her. "Don't," he snapped. "Just, fucking don't."

Becca manuevered around him fast enough to stand infront of the door. "Don't leave like this, Jasper,"

Jax made a face at the way his name rolled sharply off her tongue. "Why not? I'm not horny. I don't need you tonight, 'friend'," he growled.

"Stop it!" she snapped.

"Why? We're just friends, aren't we?" Before she could respond, the door slammed behind him.

Becca sat on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest, tears flowing freely.

"Jax?" Carly gently reached out to tap his shoulder, shaking Jax out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah," Jax turned to her. "Sorry,"

"Joselyn's yelling to you," she said, cleaning up Joselyn's toys that she had brought to the park with them.

Jax turned to his daughter with a warm smile.

"I swing high, daddy!" her little voice called to him. Jax chuckled, as Morgan pushed her on the swing.

"Morgan! Not too high!" Carly called, "You made her puke last time!"

Jax stood up and picked the blanket off the ground, shaking it out and folding it up.

"You okay?" Carly raised an eyebrow, taking it from him and laying it ontop of the picnic basket.

"Huh?"

"Jax, what's wrong? You're like completely out of it today,"

"Oh, it's nothing." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm not gonna argue with you and try to force you to tell me," she replied.

"There's nothing to tell,"

"I know you better than that,"

"Thought you said that you weren't gonna argue with me?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "I'm not trying to, Jax,"

"Look, just drop it, okay?" he snapped. "There's nothing to tell. I'm fine, just spaced out for a minute,"

"Oh my god, stop with the attitude," She moved to face him. "We were married for a long time, I like to think that I'm still a pretty close friend. Just...if you need someone to talk to, I'm here, ok?"

Jax sighed and made a face. "You're right. I'm sorry for snapping. Thank you, but I promise, I'm okay."

"Okay," she smiled. "So," she changed the subject. "Joselyn's pretty excited to go with you today. What's on the agenda?"

"Oh, not much," he smiled, glancing over as Morgan chased Joselyn across the grass. He loved watching her giggle and play so happily. "We're just gonna go check out the zoo for the fiftieth time this month,"

"Make that fifty-first," she laughed. "Jason and Sam took her on Wednesday,"

"Oh really?" Jax made a face. "Lovely,"

"Yeah, she definetely loves it there. Jason has always taught her so much about the animals,"

"Yeah," Jax rolled his eyes. "Anyway. I haven't seen Michael around, how's he doing?"

"He's great," she smiled. "You know his parole is up in just a few more months, right?"

"Yeah, I remember,"

"Well, he's starting some college courses in the fall. Him and Abby are going to Cancun for spring break,"

"That's great," he smiled. "I'm glad he's happy,"

"Me too," she smiled. "He was over for pizza lastnight with Morgan. It's so great to be able to sit and talk to him about normal things, ya know? Things that a boy his age should be doing, instead of having him try to talk about Sonny's business,"

"He's done a complete turn around. I'm really happy for him. I'm proud to be able to say that I was a part of his life,"

"Me too," she smiled. "You're a great dad,"

"Whoa..." Jax looked towards where the kids were playing, Joselyn had just fallen on the sidewalk. "Careful baby girl!" he called.

Carly turned and looked towards the kids and noticed the frightened look on Morgan's face. "MOM!"

Before Carly could say anything, she noticed Jax was already halfway across the park. In a panic, she dropped her coffee cup out of her hand and ran after him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Boo-boo!" Joselyn's tiny voice filled the air of the hospital exam room.

"That's right," Patrick Drake smiled. "You got yourself a boo-boo. But, I'm gonna take care of it for you, okay sweetheart?"

Jax and Carly stood together beside the exam table, as Patrick shined his light into Joselyn's eyes and then began closely examining the cut on her forehead, right above her left eyebrow. Robin stood on the other side of the table, rubbing her hand gently across Joselyn's back.

"Please, tell me it's just a scratch, Patrick," Carly spoke, obviously shaken and worried.

"Well," Patrick looked up at her. "There's no signs of a concussion or anything, but it looks like she's gonna need a few stitches,"

"I'll go grab a stitch pack," Robin moved away from the table and moved out of the room.

Joselyn reached her little hands up to tug on Jax's shirt, which was covered in drops of her blood. "Daddy, me want you,"

Jax picked her up and gently nestled her in his arms, looking at Patrick. "She'll be okay though, right?"

"She'll be fine,"

Robin came into the room and started setting things up on the counter behind Jax.

"What about a scar?" Jax asked.

"I can't guarantee that there won't be one," Patrick wrote something on the chart in his hands. "But, I don't think it's deep enough,"

"Trust me, guys. She'll be fine," Robin moved infront of Joselyn and started cleaning her wound. "Hey sweetie pie, can your daddy sit you back down on the table? Dr. Patrick needs to fix your boo-boo,"

"No," Joselyn turned her head away and laid against Jax's chest. "Me tired,"

"Come on, baby girl," Jax coaxed her. "As soon as we get your owie taken care of, you can take a nap,"

"No,"

"Joselyn," Carly moved to look at Joselyn, touching her hair. "Come on, baby. We need to fix your owie..."

"Nooooo," she whined. "Daddy hold me,"

"Carly, she's not gonna-"

"Do you wanna go for ice cream?" Carly interupted him.

"Stawbewwy?"

"Any kind you want," Carly smiled deviously up at Jax.

"Otay, fix my boo-boo!" Jax sat her down.

* * *

"Boo!" Becca jumped as she felt someone behind her. She turned from the hospital reception desk to find Morgan giggling at her.

"Hey brat," she grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"Joselyn fell at the park, cut a little gash into her forehead,"

"Oh no," she pushed the paperwork she had just signed towards the nurse and grabbed her purse. "Is she okay?"

"Probably," he sat down in the nearest chair and took a drink out of the soda can in his hand. "Mom and Jax are in there with her, they were freaking out pretty bad,"

"I'm sure they were. Poor baby,"

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, just a check up."

"On a Saturday?"

"I had a case of stomach flu yesterday, so I was lucky enough to get Robin to see me earlier,"

"Oh, cool," he replied, as he noticed Carly and Jax coming towards the two of them. Joselyn was planted firmly in Jax's arms, sucking a lollipop, a hello kitty band-aid adorned her forehead. "Is she okay, mom?"

"Yeah," Carly sighed. "She's fine. Three stitches, but Patrick says it'll heal up just fine," she looked to Becca. "Hey you. What are you doing here?"

Becca looked up at her and forced a smile, "I was able to get an appointment with Robin,"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a twenty four hour bug," she replied. "Which is great, cause I have to be at the hotel in a little bit to straighten things out for the Davidson wedding,"

"Why? What happened?"

"Richard called me," she looked at him, searching his eyes. Jax simply looked away from her, whispering back and forth to Joselyn. "The florist just barely got there, over three hours late. So, he has half the hotel staff trying to help put all the centerpieces and everything else together and out for display. Plus, the cake was delivered and is half melted, so apparently it's leaning to one side...blah blah blah. It's all a mess,"

"You've got to be kidding me," Carly groaned. "This Davidson wedding was supposed to be huge-"

"Just don't worry," Becca slung her purse over her shoulder. "Olivia's on her way there now to meet me. We'll get it straightened out,"

"Okay, if you need anything, call me, okay?"

"Will do," she turned to Jax. "Hey Jax, can I give you a call later? I need to discuss something with you about the new ballroom construction,"

"Well," he looked at her. "It is Saturday, perhaps you can wait and talk to me about it on Monday,"

"Wow," she looked at him with a stung look in her eyes. "Yeah, I guess, if that's how you want it," she turned on her heel. "I'll call you later, Carly. Bye Morgan, Bye Joselyn."

"What was that about?" Carly raised an eyebrow at Jax.

"What?"

"You seem...irritated with her?"

"Nope. Nothing to worry about," he turned back to Joselyn, gently tickling her to make her giggle.

* * *

"All I have to say, is that if I was spending that much money on my wedding cake, I'd be suing someone for letting it melt like that," Olivia took a sip of the coffee Becca had just handed her.

"No kidding," Becca replied, sitting down across from her. "Atleast they were able to somewhat hide it,"

The two of them had just spent the past 4 hours taking care of the wedding mess at the hotel.

"They're lucky. Cause the bride's dad was about to go knock out the delivery guy,"

Becca slightly laughed, "Well, I guess it would have made it a little more interesting, right? The band sounded like they were playing at a funeral,"

"I love sitting back and watching these weddings unfold. I've always thought weddings were so cheesy,"

"Really? I mean, some of them can be, but I've always dreamed of my wedding, ever since I was a little girl,"

"What was that, three days ago?" Olivia teased with a smile.

Becca laughed, lightly slapping her friend's arm. "Shutup!" She noticed Jax walk into Kelly's, Joselyn perched securely on his hip. "We can't all be old like you,"

"Ouch," Olivia laughed. "I may be older but, damn, I look good,"

Jax waved at the two and walked past them, he moved to the counter and Mike handed Joselyn an ice cream cone.

The two women laughed as Joselyn made silly faces at the two of them and blew them each a kiss. "You're too cute, Miss Jacks," Olivia smiled.

Joselyn laughed and began eating her ice cream cone. Jax moved towards the door with her and smiled at Becca and Olivia. "Everything turn out alright?"

"Yeah, got it all taken care of," Olivia replied, as Becca sipped her coffee.

"Awesome. I'll see ya Monday," he moved out the door.

"I'm gonna head out too," Becca said, grabbing her purse and standing up. "I'm exhausted and still not feeling all that great,"

"Alright, behave yourself," Olivia smiled, before she knew it Becca was out the door.

* * *

"Jax," Becca muttered as she caught up to him, moving towards the park.

Jax sat Joselyn down on the grass . "Yeah?" He bent down and gently wiped the chocolate dripping from his daughter's chin with a napkin. "Yeah?"

"We need to talk,"

"There's nothing to talk about,"

"Actually, there's a lot to talk about,"

Jax stood and turned towards her, moving closer. "What do you want, Becca? We have nothing to talk about. It's over. There's nothing between us anymore, you said that yourself,"

"You know what? You can go ahead and continue to act like a stubborn jerk, but in the meantime, I thought you'd might like to know that I'm pregnant,"


	6. Chapter 6

"Pregnant?" Jax's question was answered with a nod. "We used-"

"Yeah, I know," Becca sighed, sitting down on the park bench behind them. "I'm sorry,"

"So..." he looked down to his feet, kicking at the grass. "What are you gonna do?"

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow. "It's gonna go down like that? I'm pregnant so it's my problem?"

Jax made a face and shook his head. "I'm completely confused. Lastnight, you told me that we've gone too far. What do you expect me to say?"

"Oh my god," she stood to her feet, clearly annoyed. "Is that what this is about? You think that I don't love you?"

"Do you not recall the conversation we had last night, Becca?" he became annoyed, also. "I poured my heart out to you and you-"

"And I was scared-" she snapped. "Scared that you were gonna be upset that I was pregnant," she sighed. "Jesus Christ, Jax, cut me a little bit of slack,"

"Slack?"

"I had just found out that I was pregnant, I was preparing myself all day on how I was going to tell you," she shook her head, fighting tears. "You just don't get it, do you?"

Jax sighed and looked down to make sure Josslyn was still playing happily. "Becca, I'm confused. I don't understand whatever it is you're trying to tell me,"

"It's not that hard to figure out," she rolled her eyes. "I love you. Okay? I love you! But tell me...how are we supposed to do this? Being in love with you, means that I'm going to lose my best friend,"

"Oh come on," Jax scoffed. "Carly and I have been over for a long time. There's nothing to worry about,"

"Really? Then why have we been hiding from her for months?"

"Because," he sighed. "I thought it would be best to allow Carly some time to get over me and heal from the divorce. When Carly hired you, I had just came back to town. I'm sure you've heard about the custody battle and how Sonny tried to kill me,"

"Yes, I know," she replied. "The last thing I wanna do is hurt Carly in all of this,"

"Niether do I," he stated, matter of factly.

"So," she raised an eyebrow. "What now?"

Jax ran a hand over his hair. "I don't know," he sighed. "I can't express to you how hurt I was last night,"

"Jax, I'm sorry," she replied, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "I was in a state of panic,"

"I know that now," he turned to look at her. "Becca, I still meant every word I said,"

"I know you did," she searched his eyes. "And I meant what I said just a few minutes ago. I love you. I do," she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and swallowed. "I feel like I've finally met the man that I've dreamed about since I was a little girl, but I can't have him,"

Jax reached out and pulled her to his chest, tightly wrapping his arms around her. He planted a kiss atop her head, then moved to look at her once more. "Don't be silly. If you want me...I'm yours,"

* * *

"Hey you,"

Becca turned from the counter at Kelly's where she was eagerly waiting for her coffee. Only six months in town and it didn't take her long to realize that Kelly's had the best coffee. She quickly smiled at the dimpled face behind her. "Hi Sonny,"

"Haven't seen too much of you, how have you been?"

"I've been great," she replied, taking the hot cup of coffee that Mike had just handed her. "Just keeping busy with work,"

"Yeah, Carly told me that you guys are doing a lot of renovations,"

"Yup," she smiled. "So, what are you up to?"

"Oh, I was supposed to meet Brenda for breakfast, but it turns out she got held up at her photo shoot,"

"Hmm,"

"You off to work?"

"No, no, I don't work on Sundays unless there's a crisis. I just came out for coffee,"

"Wanna join me for breakfast?"

"Oh, no, I'm really not that hungry,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm still getting over a stomach bug, so nothing sounds good anyway,"

"Come on," he flashed his demples. "Sit down and drink your coffee with me atleast,"

Becca sighed in defeat, playfully rolling her eyes. "Okay, just for a few minutes, though,"

* * *

Carly sat on the couch in her living room, relaxing comfortably. Morgan laid on the couch, his head gently rested in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I love Sundays like this," she said softly.

"Like what?" Morgan asked, looking up at her from the tv, the credits rolling on the movie they had just finished.

"Being able to sit and relax...with no worries. For once, being able to say that everyone in our lives is completely safe and sound."

"Oh god, you're not gonna start crying, are you?"

Carly reached down and poked at his ribs, tickling him. "The best part is my precious baby boy actually sitting here, letting me love on him," she stopped and smiled at him. "I love you, Morgan,"

"I love you too," Morgan laughed and moved to sit up, as the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Jax bringing the little monster home," she stood up and stretched.

"You're not gonna get all mushy with her too, are you?" Morgan teased, then turned in the direction of the foyer. "Come in!" he yelled.

"Oh shush," she rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't it have been easier to go and answer the door?"

"Probably," he shrugged.

Jax entered the room with Josslyn perched on his hip. "Hey,"

"Hi," Carly smiled, folding the blanket Morgan had been using and throwing it over the back of the couch.

"Mom!" Josslyn exclaimed, excitedly. Jax laid her bag on a nearby chair and put her down.

"Hi my princess," Carly bent down with open arms, allowing Josslyn to run into them. She picked her up and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Did you have fun with your daddy?"

"Yeah," she laid her head on Carly's shoulder, "Me tired,"

"Poor baby," Carly lovingly rested her head against her daughter's. "Daddy didn't let you sleep?" She winked at Jax. He crossed his arms and smiled, waiting to see what Josslyn was going to say.

"No, he no lemme sleep," she lifted her head up and pouted. "Up all night want playing,"

Carly gasped playfully. "Oh my goodness, what a bad daddy!"

"He need to be time out," she said, causing Jax and Morgan to laugh.

"Well, how about we have Morgan take you up to your room for a nap...and I'll put daddy in time out?"

"Okay. Sound good for me," Carly sat her down and she ran to Morgan and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the stairs. "Come on, Morgy, me need a nappy,"

"Thank you, son," Carly called, as Morgan happily went with Josslyn. "Ugh," she sighed. "She's so freakin' cute,"

"Yeah," Jax sighed. "So cute, yet she's turning into a little devil,"

"Oh my god, I know,"

"I'm the one who didn't get any sleep," he replied. "Tell me you have coffee?"

"Yup, I need to talk to you anyway," she motioned for him to follow her to the kitchen. "So, what did you buy her that she was so fascinated with that she insisted on staying up to play with?"

"Oh..nothing, it's no big deal," he sat on the stool by the counter top, as she laid a hot cup of coffee infront of him.

"Jax,"

"Okay," he chuckled. "I got her that dollhouse she's been wanting,"

"Jax!" she groaned. "We both agreed that we'd stop spoiling her so much!"

"I know, I know. I just felt so bad after she got hurt yesterday, I knew it would make her feel better,"

"Likely excuse,"

"Oh hush," he took a drink of his coffee and sat it back down. "Anyway, what do you need to talk to me about, Carly?"

Carly swallowed hard, not exactly knowing how to approach the subject. Oh, how she loved the way her name rolled off his tongue. His accent always had an effect on her, even more so when he spoke her name. "I, um...well..."

"Carly?"

"I miss you,"

Jax made a face and shook his head, confused. "What?"

"I miss you," she repeated. "I miss us. Me, you, Josslyn, and Morgan. I miss being a family,"

"Oh god," he sighed. "Carly, I can't-"

"Please," she held her hand up to stop him, looking into his eyes she finally devulged the secret she had been holding onto for months. She could no longer stop the tears that were gently forming in her eyes. "I never wanted that stupid divorce. I love you, Jax. I always have. We belong together, we were made to complete each other. I thought that you would for sure go running back to Brenda as soon as the divorce was finalized, but I fall in love with you more and more every day when I see that you're keeping yourself single,"

"But, I'm not-"

"You know that we belong together too, Jax,"

"Carly, stop," he stood up and moved around the counter infront of her. "I love you, I do. Hell, you know I do. But, we can't do that again,"

"Yes, we can!" she found herself on the verge of begging. "We can do it all over again because we both know what we've lost and that we're both worth fighting for. Jax, please, I love you so much,"

"Carly, we can't," he spoke firmly. "You think that I've been single for all these months, but I assure you that I haven't,"

"What?" she shook her head, trying to grasp what he has just said.

"I've been seeing someone," he replied.

"Who?"

"It shouldn't matte to you who it is, but it's someone you know,

"Who is it?" she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Becca,"

Carly's jaw dropped as she looked at him. "Are you fucking kidding me!"

"Carly, you and I haven't been together for quite awhile, and I'm not going to argue or fight with you about it," he said, a warning in his voice.

"How could you do this to me!"

"I haven't done anything to you," he shook his head. "We have a child, we've been divorced for months. I love you and I always will, but I'm moving on...just like you need to,"

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes once more and sighed. "I can't believe that you've been hiding this from me. Both of you.." she grimaced and turned to look away from him, leaning against the countertop.

"Please..." he replied. "I'm sorry,"

"Thanks for bringing Josslyn home," she replied. "I'll see you at work tomorrow,"

"Carly-"

"Goodbye, Jax,"

Jax sighed in defeat, stood up and turned to leave the room. He knew she wasn't going to take this well, but given her reaction he didn't dare tell her that Becca was carrying his child. He rested a hand on the door frame and turned to her once more. "I really am sorry," he said softly. "Niether me or Becca ever meant to hurt you. Please be nice to her, she loves you just as much as I do,"

* * *

"And that's the story of us," Sonny leaned back in his chair with a smile.

Becca made a face. "Wow, seems like you've fought long and hard for Brenda, huh?"

"Yeah,"

"What about Carly? I mean, I'm sure it's been hard on her a couple times. It seems as though all your wives or girlfriends have never lived up to Brenda,"

"I love Carly, I always will. She's the mother of my boys, but I think her and I eventually realized that we were better apart,"

"Oh," she took another sip from her coffee, trying to fight off another wave of nausea, induced by the morning sickness.

"And, the women in my life have never had to worry about living up to Brenda. They need to worry about living up to Lily,"

"Lily? She was your first wife, right?" she raised an eyebrow. "The one who was killed in a car bombing?"

Sonny gulped and nodded. "Yeah, she was pregnant with my baby," It wasn't a memory that he liked to speak about, but in an odd way it made him happy to be able to tell someone how great Lily was.

"I'm sorry," Becca bit her lip.

"Wait," he raised an eyebrow at her. "How did you know about Lily?"

"Oh," she made a face. "I...um...I've just heard, ya know,"

"Right," he nodded, suspiciously.

"Sonny, what if I knew something?"

"What do you mean?"

Before any more could be said, the door flew open and Brenda walked in. A worried look immediatly formed on her face, scared of what Becca could possibly be talking to Sonny about.

"Okay then," Becca stood to her feet, throwing her purse over her shoulder. "Thanks for the coffee and all, but I need to get home,"

"Oh darn," Brenda glared at her. "See ya,"

Sonny stood to his feet and gave Becca a gentle look. "What were you gonna tell me?"

"Oh it was nothing, I assure you," She smiled and hurried out the door.

Brenda turned and watched her as she left, becoming enraged that not only was Becca spending time with Sonny, but she was in the middle of telling him 'something'.

* * *

Becca opened the door to her apartment and took her coat off, hanging it up by the door, along with her purse. She turned towards her bedroom, with plans of changing into some cozy pajamas and crawling back into bed. Instead, she found Jax sitting on the edge of her bed, obviously waiting for her. "Hi," she spoke softly.

Jax looked up, obviously upset. "Hey," he forced a smile. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," she grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top from the dresser and began changing infront of him. "I went for coffee at Kelly's and ran into Sonny,"

Jax made a face. "And?"

"That's pretty much it," she shrugged. "He tried to get me to have breakfast with him, I let him buy me a cup of coffee because he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer,"

"He's Sonny Corinthos," Jax shook his head. "When it comes to women, he doesn't know what 'no' means,"

"He was just waiting for Brenda," she replied with a yawn. "I left as soon as she walked in the door,"

Jax simply nodded. He didn't really like the idea of Becca hanging out with Sonny, but it wasn't an argument he was willing to get into right now.

"I didn't expect to find you here," she added, sitting in the middle of the bed and pulling the covers onto her lap. "You have that worried look on your face. What's wrong?"

"I talked to Carly,"

"What?" her face fell. "Oh my god,"

"I had no choice, Becca," he sighed, turning around to face her. "I took Josslyn home and she decided that it would be a good time to tell me that she wants me back,"

"Shit," Becca groaned, tears building up in her eyes. "I can only imagine how badly she hates me right now

"She shouldn't hate anyone," he growled. "We've been divorced for months. There's no reason for her to be upset about anything,"

"Jax, we've been hiding our relationship from her for months," Becca replied. "What isn't there to be upset about? She probably thinks that our entire friendship is a sham!"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I hate hurting her, but I wasn't going to lead her on either,"

"I'm not putting you at faultfor tedlling her," she sighed. "What'd she say about the baby?"

"I didn't tell her," he shook his head. "As upset as she was, there was no way I could tell her,"

"Oh my god," she groaned in frustration. "This blows!"

"I know," he sighed. He looked at her and gently smiled.

"What?" she looked at him. "How can you possibly be smiling about this?"

"I'm smiling, because I'm so damn in love with you,"

* * *

Carly stood in the familiar hallway. She forced the tears to stop falling and wiped them away. Reaching out to ring the doorbell, she took a deep breath. Hoping that the one person she knew would listen to her would be the one to answer the door.

Within a few seconds, the door gently opened and Jason stood on the other side, the baby boy that he and Sam had brought home from the hospital just weeks before laid gently across his chest.

Jason immediatly took note of the look on her face, a long with the tear stained cheeks. He softly smiled at her and held his free arm out, allowing her to crumble into his chest.

"Oh Jason," she sniffled.


	7. Chapter 7

"What happened?" Jason spoke softly, trying not to wake the sweet bundle that was in his arms. The newborn baby boy, Trevor, gently wiggled and let out a whimper.

"I'm sorry, I really debated whether or not to come over," Carly replied, reaching out and tenderly touching the baby's back. "I know Sam's probably still trying to rest and Trevor...well, Trevor's just so busy being cute," she smiled as Jason took the hint and handed the baby over to her. Carly cuddled him against her chest and planted a kiss on his head.

Jason moved to grab his bottle of water off the coffee table, he pulled the burp cloth from his shoulder and laid it down. "So?"

Carly sighed and moved to sit down, laying the baby on her lap, so she could get a good look at him. "Ya know, I knew that you were the one person I could talk to about it and you'd listen and understand. But, now that I'm here, I should just leave. You have your hands full, I shouldn't bug you with my problems. If Sam hears me down here...she's gonna flip,"

"Sam's fine," Sam neared the bottom of the stairs. "Infact, she's somewhat glad that you're here because she's tired of being cooped up in this house," she moved towards the couch and sat down next to Carly. "Seriously, the only person I've seen for two weeks has been my mom,"

"Oh," Carly forced a smile. "Well, I'm glad that you're not upset at me for being here,"

"Not at all," Sam grinned. "You're Trevor's aunt. When I was in the hospital, I meant what I said about us putting the past behind us and being friends,"

"I was hoping that you meant it, but I thought maybe it was the drugs," Carly smiled teasingly.

"So, what's going on?" Jason sat on the arm of the chair across from the couch.

"Jax,"

"What about him?" he stood to his feet. "He's not trying to take Josslyn again is he?"

"No, no," Carly shook her head. "It's not that at all,"

"Why do you look so upset then?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"When he brought Josslyn home this morning," she started. "I finally confessed to him how I feel,"

"How you feel?" Jason made a face.

"I told him how I wanna try again. I want us to be a family again, with the boys and Josslyn,"

"Oh god, Carly!" Jason rolled his eyes and groaned, standing to his feet.

"He said 'no',"

"That's why you're so upset?" Jason growled. "Carly, you should be glad that he's smart enough to finally see that you two don't belong together!"

Carly rolled her eyes and looked at her friend, handing the baby over to Sam as he started to squirm and cry. "I'm upset and hurt because he's been lying to me for months," she said, tears building in her eyes again.

"Lying to you about what?" Sam asked, grabbing a baby blanket and covering herself so she could nurse the baby.

"He has a girlfriend...he's been with her for months,"

Jason made a face and looked at her, shaking his head. "Tell me it's not Brenda. I don't think I could handle another Sonny and Jax war,"

"No," Carly shook her head, as tears ran down her cheeks. "It's Becca,"

Jason looked to Sam, not sure what to say. He knew that in the past six months, Carly and Becca had gotten extremely close. So close that he wasn't constantly having to clean up Carly's messes anymore, because she finally had a friend to keep her occupied and out of trouble. He had been enjoying the quiet and the fact that Carly wasn't knocking on his door everyday for him to help her.

Carly was surprised as she felt Sam's hand gently rest on her back. "Are you okay?" Sam asked, with concern in her voice.

Carly looked beside her, still weary of trusting Sam to be her friend. It wasn't the first time they had agreed to get along. But, she was willing to give it a try. "No," she replied. "I feel so betrayed. My best friend is sleeping with my ex husband," she said, choking on her tears.

"Carly," Jason sighed. "That's just the point, he's your ex-husband,"

* * *

The next morning, as the sun made it's way through the blinds, Becca's eyes fluttered open to the sight of Jax laying beside her. His head perched on his hand, supported by his elbow. "Why are you staring at me," she asked with a giggle.

"Because you're gorgeous,"

Becca laughed. "Yeah, you won't be saying that in a few months when I'm fat,"

"Yes I will," he planted a kiss on her lips.

Becca couldn't help but to fall into his kiss. Her arms looped around his neck, kissing him back. Finally, the kiss broke and she smiled against his lips. "I gotta get ready for work,"

Jax groaned and looked at the watch on his wrist. "You can have the day off," he grinned. "Along with me,"

"Oh boy," she stood to her feet and moved to dig through her closet. "Things are gonna be bad enough with Carly, without us ducking out and hiding,"

"I know," he stood up and snaked his arms around her waist. "I love Carly, I really do, but she's just gonna have to get over it. I already told her to be nice to you,"

Becca laughed sarcastically. "You don't need to be my protector,"

"I know," he planted a kiss on her neck. "So, Brenda called me…"

"And?" she asked, digging her clothes out of the closet.

"She said that you had breakfast with Sonny yesterday,"

"Breakfast?" she raised an eyebrow. "No. I had coffee, he ate breakfast,"

"Oh, I see," he made a face. "So…what's up with that?"

"Nothing's up," she stripped off her tshirt and started getting dressed for work. "I was at Kelly's, he asked if I'd keep him company, he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer,"

"Typical Sonny," he growled.

"Are you..upset with me?"

"No," he shook his head. "Not at all. I'm sure you've heard about me and Sonny's history, he just annoys me,"

"I know," she looked at herself in the mirror, dressed in a silk burgundy top and a pair of black slacks. "Ugh, I'm not not looking forward to getting fat,"

"Oh stop," he chuckled. "Nothing's cuter than a beautiful woman with a baby bump,"

"Sure," she rolled her eyes, putting a pair of earrings in her ears. "It'll be super cute, until I can't see my feet,"

"So," he turned to her with a grin. "What time should I have the movers come over?"

"What are you talking about?" she stood infront of the mirror, trying to figure out something to do with her blonde curls.

"Well, you're gonna move in with me, right?"

Becca turned to him, a look on her face that he hadn't seen before. "In your penthouse, at the Metro Court?"

"No,"

"Jax," she sighed, shaking her head.

"Not the penthouse," he replied before she could say anymore. "I put in an offer in on a house,"

"What?" her eyes widened.

Jax buttoned his pants and grabbed his tshirt off the back of the chair by the bed. " I've been putting in bids on a house near Willow Creek for over a month, I just thought it would be more homey for Morgan and Josslyn. My real estate agent is supposed to call me today to let me know if they accepted the latest offer,"

Becca made a face. "I'm confused on what you're trying to ask me exactly,"

Jax moved closer to her, taking her hands in his. "Move in with me…" he rested his forehead against hers. "I'm so in love with you. I want to take care of you and our baby. Let's move in together and raise our baby,"

* * *

"Josslyn," Carly groaned. "Please don't start right now,"

Outside Kelly's, Josslyn was perched on her hip, starting to throw a fit. Carly tried to juggle her hot coffee and handbag in the other hand.

"Need some help?"

Carly looked up to find Sonny, flashing his dimples at her. "Stop grinning," she said, shoving her coffee towards him. Sonny laughed, taking the coffee from her. Carly laid her purse down on the table next to her and sat Josslyn down on the chair. "Josslyn John Jax, you need to stop right now,"

"Ice cream!" she stuck out her bottom lip, crossing her arms across her chest.

Sonny chuckled from behind the two. "Some things never change,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I remember going through this exact same thing with Morgan, because you could never tell him 'no',"

Carly reached out and took her coffee from him. "Um, I remember Morgan's father not being so good at saying 'no' either,"

Sonny simply grinned and looked down at Josslyn. "It's a little early for ice cream, isn't it, Munchkin?"

"Mommy mean!" she pouted.

"Poor little girl," Sonny looked to Carly, teasingly.

"Oh shutup," Carly rolled her eyes.

"What's new?"

"Nothing," she shrugged.

"What's with the eyes?"

"My eyes?" Carly made a face. "What about them?"

"Trust me, I know when you've been crying, especially when I was always so guilty of making you cry.."

"Oh," Carly sighed. "It's nothing,"

"Don't lie,"

"I'm not lying. Don't worry about it,"

"Carly," he moved closer to her, searching her eyes with his own. "Talk to me,"

Carly sighed and bit her lip, in efforts to not shed anymore tears, especially infront of Josslyn. "It's Jax,"

"Oh god," Sonny rolled his eyes. "What's he done now?"

"He's been dating Becca for months,"

"What?" Sonny laughed. "Oh man! She seemed like she would have much better taste than that!"

"Oh shutup," she growled. "According to Jax, they're in love,"

"And you're upset…why?"

"Because, no matter what I do, by the time I realize how much I love a man, I've already chased him off," she said, tears building in her eyes. "I did it with Jason, I did it with you, now I've done it with Jax,"


End file.
